One's With Regrets
by Zenyukifan7
Summary: Who knew fate would bring them together in the future. Zen and Shirayuki used to be childhood friends in the past but something happened in Zens family that made them rich beyond belief eventually forgetting about his friend Shirayuki who was going through a ruff time already. Thou, Zen didn't know her or recognise at first but once he heard her name, memories and regrets.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Him

_"Come on, your being slow." a little girl screamed. A little boy was following the girl. At the moment they were playing tag in the little boy's backyard. They were playing for hours to no end. But something or rather someone did._

 _"..., Get back in here, Mother wants to speak with you." yelled the little boy older brother._

 _"Coming, bye!" the little boy said to the girl. The last one..._

 _/**********************\_

 ** _"Beep_ Beep_Beep"_**

I woke up with the sound of an alarm clock and my TV playing a menu to _GTA V_ from last night's game. I throw the cover of me and sit upright, think about the dream I just had.

A little boy and a little... Girl. I didn't realize the girl but the little boy was me, Plus why the hell am I thinking of that now.

I get out of bed and turn off the TV, after saving my progress and move around to get ready for school.

Well I should introduce myself, my name is Zen Wisteria. The Second Son of the Wisteria family. Our family is national known because of my Father, Kain Wisteria, business  
Wisteria Inc.

My mother is now a stay at home mom since my Father started the Business. My Greatest friends I could ever have, Mitsuhide Rouen, Kiki Seiran and Obi, But Obi is a mysterious person and on vacation. My Brother and I are not on the greatest of terms but we see eye to eye half of the time. No let me correct that, only 15-25% of the time.

I reached school; I park my car in the front row and head toward a certain group. My friends, they were picking on a girl with red hair. Well we all pick on her but I don't sometimes because you know, I don't want to get my hands dirty. **(A/N: I'm sorry, don't kill me, but this part is hard to write because these two are OTP iSorry)**

We pick on her on a daily basis but not weekends. The Bell rings for us to enter the school and get ready for the first class.

I have than class with the red Head, I don't remember her name but I bet she's on the top of the Class. Me, I'm probably in the middle of the class ranking, since English isn't my strongest suit.

~Time Skip~

It was finally the end of class and time for lunch. The red head was still packing up her things and putting it into her bag, I walked passed her desk and knocked a book on the ground. She looked at me and I only smirked at her and continued to walk out the door but I was stopped by the Teacher.

"Zen, I need to talk to you about your grades." The teacher said to me. "You're failing my class and that is not good to have your family know that and if they know that they might question my teaching." He continued to spout nonsense.

"So what am I going to do, stay after school and take extra English class, Tutor1" I exclaim.

"Well you see...She is going to Tutor you." He pointed to the red hair girl.

'Oh, great I have the weak girl teaching me' I thought to myself and I just smile at her as she walked toward us. "Can't wait" I responded but she showed no emotion.

"And just to inform you, you will have to meet at least 2-3 times a week." The teacher added. 'GREAT'

After school

I talk or of school and run into my friends. Bro fives Mitsuhide **(A/N: You know when boys high-five and do that hug thing)** and just waved to Kiki because she would crush my bones.

"So I heard you have to get tutored, plus from that girl." Mitsuhide started. Kiki nodded.

"Don't say that out loud you idiot, you know I have a reputation to live up to. Ugh, But ya she has to come over at least 2-3 days a week until my grades pick up, and she coming over today. What am I going to do?"

When I was talking to them I didn't notice that the girl was standing behind me. I turn and face her, looking straight into her eyes.

"I will be there in a minute just hold on, impatient freak." And she just shrugged and walked to the end of the concrete path and sat on the metal bench.

I looked back toward Mitsuhide and Kiki and just waved and walked down the path to meet up with her. She followed me to my car and got in the passenger side and I got in the driver side and started to drive to my house.

"So red head, I wouldn't mention this to your pals, or you are in for it."

" **Shirayuki,** my name is Shirayuki, I though you would know **_or at least remembered"_** she said but the last part I couldn't make out because it was in a whisper.

"Ok, Shirayuki so do you understand my terms."

"Yes, I understand, you need to maintain your Pride and dignity. And if I did, My life would already be more of a living hell!" she stretched out.

 _'Does she already have it that bad in her life'_ I thought inwardly. An uncomfortable cloud fill the car until we pulled up in the drive way to my house, well I should say mansion. I look over at Shirayuki and she had a half face of Ah, and Pure shock. I smile triumph and turn back to sharing out the window shield. I than stopped at the doors, proceeded to get out of the car and Shirayuki followed suit.

We make it up to my room, clean from the mess that I had in here from last night's game night that I had with Mitsuhide and other friends that don't go to our school.

We headed to a small table that was near the window. She started helping me with the homework we had and was teaching me things that I didn't understand.

°2 hour time skip°

She had packed up and I sent her home with one of my trusted drivers. I was actually pretty nice to have her around and he her smile instead of seeing her have an emotionless expression. Her smile reminds of something or rather someone that I used to know but I couldn't put my finger on it. She was out of the drive at and down the road by the time I realized it.

Shir...a...yuki. Then it hit me, she was my closest...

 ** _His closet what? I'm pretty sure you have already figured it out._**

 ** _Seriously, this was hard to type because Zen was being such an utter a** to Shirayuki. Please don't kill me, they're my OTP. IM SORRY._**

 ** _Anyway I hope you like the story so far I think I'm going to type this on and the NaLu story I'm writing currently, then working on 'Zens Birthday Surprise' as a add on._**

 ** _I hope you liked and comment improvements that I could make because I know my Grammar and Sentence formatting is horrible._**

 ** _Well, see you next Chapter :-D ~Zenyuki_Fan7_**

 **Chapter 2: Will you Remember?**


	2. Chapter 2: Will you Remember?

_"Hey, let's go down by the pond and catch frogs." The little boy shouts to the little girl. She giggled and nodded and started running after him._

 _They spent two hours watching frogs by the pond until the sun started to set. The little girl had dismissed herself and headed home. Along the way home, she put the frogs in the pond that was a little ways before her house._

Waking up at 5am was no problem to me. See, I wake up to make breakfast for my Father, brother, and I and on top of that, grabbing two _Advil's_ and water for my father, drinking was his favorite pass time on Sunday nights. He has become like this for about six to eight years and there is nothing anyone can do to make him stop. He like this for a reason, my mother and my other little bother who wasn't even born yet had died in a terrible accident years prior.

Sad, I would think so because my Father would stop at nothing to get back at the drunken guys who killed them.

I was brought it of my thoughts as I heard stomping feet on the stairs and running fast to the kitchen. I automatically know who the stomps belongs to, my little brother, Kazuki. He came smiling up a storm and sat down eagerly for breakfast.

"Pancakes, my favorite..." he trailed off when he toke big bits of the pancakes. I look at him, he always forgets, waiting for a thank you.

He looked at me than "THANK YOU Onee-sama!*" He shouted.

I grab my plate with my pancakes on it and sit down near him. In the minimum of ten minutes I heard creaking floor boards from the stair case. My father was awake. I stand up and grab a plate for him and set it on the table and the glass of water along with the _Advil._

We finished and chuckled at Kazuki with his funny stories about him and his classmates. By the time we finished it was around 6:50. Cleaned up and started heading upstairs to get ready for school. The school is currently voting on wither they have school uniforms. I wouldn't mind it but I do like wearing whatever so by the time I got done and ready it was 7:10. Only twenty minutes, record.

I head down stairs with my truck keys, and my bag with my books plus completed homework like a star student would. Kazuki just walked out from the parlor from say to my father good bye, I walk in and do the same thing.

"Bye, Daddy, have a good day at work and lunch is in the fridge for you." I gave him a hug and he nodded. "Love you!"

Then I hear "Love you, too" from my Father I smile at him and headed out the door to my truck that Kuzuki was already inside waiting. The truck was new, A _Ford Raptor_ and it was blue.

We pull out for the Drive way and headed to Kazuki's school.

By the time I got to the school it was 7:30. Ten minutes till first class started. As I was walking to the building I was stopped by the most popular group of them all, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and...Zen. Zen doesn't remember me I guess, the dreams, the flash backs, they were moments of us in childhood but he doesn't remember me one bit.

Their usual teasing, calling names and bringing my self-confidence down. Luckily the bell had rung indicating that it was time for the first class, My English but I can't be too excited, Zen Wisteria was in that class.

Class began and we were told to work on outlining or start on something else. Zen sat in the row next to me but was all the way in the back. What surprises me is that he doesn't do anything till the end of class.

By the end of the class I had finished everything that needed to be completed. The bell rang indicating that class was over and we can go to our next class. I was packing my things in my bag when Zen walked by my desk and nudged my book off. I looked up and he was smirking. I moved to pick up the book and put it in my bag, by the time I stood up, the teacher was talking to Zen. Zen didn't look to happy and the teacher was dropping cold sweats and panicky. I walked near and I heard.

"She's going to tutor you and you will meet 2-3 days a week" Zen didn't look to happy about it but put on a smile, a fake smile.

~After School~

I walk out of the school building look for Zen so we can meet up and I can help him. I found him and he was talking to his friends. I'm guessing that they are his new closest friends that he can tell secrets to, about the adventures he wants to go on. His expression was mixed with annoyance, anger, and more.

I walk up to him and he replies with, "I will be there in a minute just hold on, impatient freak." and turned back to his friends. I shrugged and walked to sit on the bench near the parking lot. I was only sitting there for about one minute before he came over and I followed him to his car, I guess I can't get a chance to tell him that I drove here. I got in the passenger side and he got in the driver's side.

 **(A/N: Read chapter before this to see what they talked about)**

We made it to his house and I was brought to shock when I saw the house, it was a mansion. In the corner of my eye I can see him smirking triumphly. We walk in and the inside was filled with more expensive things and pictures of Zen, His mother and Father, and Izana. I never liked Izana that much but he was good at strategies than Zen.

We walked up to his room and surprisingly his room was clean. Zen had a problem when he was younger that he couldn't keep his room cleaned, funny. Sitting by a window was a wooden table. He sat down and pulled out his work. I guess he wants to get it done and over with so he doesn't have to spend that much time with me on his company.

During the middle of the packet that we were to complete, he sighed heavily and laid on the floor. I laughed when he started to make a pouting face then made an excited face, putting his pencil in between his nose and upper lip, I continue to laugh.

I pull him up to the table and he looked at me like I was being mean. It was a very cute pout but he has to finish this so he has it done for tomorrow. But we were having to much fun was decided to work on our homework for the other classes. I have never smiled and laugh this much in a week. He was fixing the sentence on the math worksheets with funny, incorrect words.

It was 3:45pm by the time we finish ad I had to head out and pick Kazuki up from school and make him an after school snack. We bid each other goodbye, and one of his trusted drivers drive me back to my Truck in the school parking lot.

I hope Zen Wisteria will never forget this day that who he and his friends were teasing, making fun of and lower their self-confidence was his closest...Friend, me, Shirayuki.

 **Onee-sama*- Older sister, more formal and held with more respect.**

 _ **Hoped you liked this chapter. I was trying to inclued something's that happened during the study "date".**_

 _ **If you hate Zen still, well just don't hate him fully.**_

~ _ **Thank you and See you next chapter.**_

 **Chapter 3: Realizations 🔹 &🔺**


	3. Chapter 3: Realizations

_They were reciting their dreams. Scary, humorous, Fantasy, and more_.

 _Laying on Zen's bed, heads close, telling about the one dream Zen had, while Shirayuki was listenin_ g. _Stars, they were all over the sky, like an artist painted them. Shirayuki was fascinated by this dream, the way he described it, it made her vision go in that scenery. Thinking and wishing that she can be in that place right now._

 _ **Zen's POV ? :**_

My mind has been set on what I was going to say to Shirayuki, most importantly how I was going to act.

I couldn't fathom that I was harming my closest friend from my childhood. Questions were swarming through my head.

Why didn't I recognize her? How was I able to bully her for this long? Why did I bully her for this long? Why?

 _ **Why wasn't I able notice that my childhood friend, my closest friend, was bullied by me?**_

I couldn't think that I, of all people, would harm her. I have an emotion that I'm feeling, but I don't know what it is.

 _ **Shirayuki's POV?:**_

I woke feeling great this morning. I made breakfast, got ready, and dropped of Kazuki off at school. When I arrived at school I finally figured out why I was happy and in a preppy mood. I was excited to see Zen. I realize that I can't be this happy to see him. He, even though I told him my name, may not remember me, hack, maybe not even one good memory of us.

I climbed out of my truck and headed into the building. I'm lucky to have my locker as far away from him, so he doesn't have to see me until class.

 _ **Zen's POV ?:**_

I walked into the school and headed straight to my locker. I'm still nervous on what to say or what I should say to her. Sadly her locker is on the opposite side of the hall way.

I know a simple "I'm sorry, let's be friends again" is not going to cut it. I just don't know what to do. I couldn't bring this up to Mitsuhide or Kiki, and DEFINITELY not to Obi. This is so frustrating.I could ask my brother but he will suspect me and ask if I was talking about me and another person, My mother maybe, my father would be another story.

I wish there was a way that I can go back in time to fix where I started to ignore her or stopped hanging out with her.

 **Third Person**

While Zen was having a mental war in his head, he walked past Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi who has just came back from walked past them and bumped into a person. He woke up from his thoughts and looked at the person who he bumped into. It was Shirayuki, she looked at him and rushed away from him. He quickly turned his head and reached out to grab her but pulled his arm back.

Mitsuhide and Kiki looked at him with concern but Obi looked at him with confusion.

"Why were you reaching out to grab her but not?" Obi asked since he was the most confused out of all of them and no one was speaking up. Zen looked at him and replied, "I have no clue myself."

They all looked at him with worry and concern.

The first-period bell went off and people started to scramble to get to class. They all just broke up and walked to their own class.

Zen walked passed Shirayuki's desk and "speed-walked" to get to his own desk and sat down.

After the class was finished, Shirayuki literally ran out of the room and Zen was the last one out so he can distance himself from her.

He was still having a mental war in his head and yet again he ran into his friends without noticing.

"Zen," Mitsuhide started, "you have been acting weird, like really weird. Did something happen yesterday with Shirayuki or did you get into another disagreement with your brother?" The three stared at him and waited for an answer.

 _ **Zen's POV ?:**_

If I tell them now everything might get worse and I don't know what to do. I tell him I had a disagreement with my brother.  
"I had a disagreement with Izana yesterday and I'm trying to sort it out in my head. Sorry" I looked at them with a half sorry face.

 **Third Person**

The end of the day came by and everyone, as usual, ran to their cars or sucking their lovers face off and said goodbye to them. It was a rather gross site if you were single or have the two lovers together and they don't match each other.

Zen saw Shirayuki at the end of the sidewalk talking to Mitsuhide but the things is, he wasn't teasing her, he had a concerned, serious, and mixed confusion on his face. Zen slowed and walked up to the two, wanted to see what they were talking about. He  
slowly approached them and stopped.

"Okay..." Shirayuki said and tilted her head down but felt someone staring at her or the both of them and turned around.

Zen was staring at them and Mitsuhide quickly left to talk to someone, most likely Kiki, leaving Zen, and Sharyuki in an awkward silence.

Shirayuki nodded her head at Zen, meaning that she'll meet him at his house. They both walked to their on cars and Shirayuki was following Zen to his house.

 _ **Zen's POV ?:**_

I have no clue still, on what to say to her. I got in my car and out of the parking lot and saw a truck following me, I'm guessing it is Shirayuki.

I still can't believe that I have been so blind to see that Shirayuki has been near to me. I'm not sure how long it's going to take to forgive me for what I did.

We finally got to my house and I smiled at her when I was walking up to the doors. She smiled back at me what she walked passed me to enter the house. I finally understand the emotion I was feeling earlier,

 _Regret_

 _ **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**_

 _ **Sorry that this chapter toke so long to get out and is short. I have been busy with my music lessons, getting ready for school, hanging with my BF and I took a trip to Ohio, ya.**_

 _ **Thank you for waiting and barring with me for this chapter. Also, I would like to clarify that I am aware that my Grammar/English (whatever you want to call it) is horrible, I'm sorry. Well thank you for reading and**_

 **°See you next Chapter°**

 **~Zenyukifan7**


	4. Chapter 4: The Unexpected

_**Authors POV:**_

Inside the Wisteria Mansion, in the youngest son's room. If you were to walk in and look between Zen and Shirayuki, you can see a thick cloud of awkwardness.

Zen was peeking up at Shirayuki every few minutes, well to be correct, every few seconds. He was making sure that Shirayuki wasn't looking at him.

The tension was building up and the cloud keeps getting thicker and thicker, enough to suffocate a person in their own tension. The study lesson has almost come to the end and they have not spoken to each other than what they were going over. There was no doubt that they were trying not to speak about their situation yet they wanted to get this off their minds.

Zen was just about to open his mouth and say something, but Shorayuki's phone rang. Zen looked at Shiryauki when she was giving a weird look at her phone, as a few seconds had passed the gaze turned into a worried and scared. Zen was going to say something about it but before he could, Shirayuki already had her stuff packed and three feet away from his bedroom door.

Zen was stuck there, pondering on what could have happened that she had to leave early. He just hoped it wasn't that bad.

The next day at school, Zen was getting even more worried. After Shirayuki left his house, he was going to text her to see what was going on but he decided not to. Now he was wondering if he should have, he did not see Shirayuki's truck in the schools parking lot nor in the hallways.

When he got in his small group of friends, they were talking about something and didn't even notice that Zen had pulled up a chair next to Obi. While they were talking, Zen was staring into space at the front chalkboard. He did not notice that Mitsuhide was calling him nor that Kiki was behind him, about to smack the back of his head.

 _ **Zen's POV:**_

'I wonder what is happening, her car isn't in the student parking lot nor was she by her locker.' I just hope she's okay.

Then I suddenly felt a jolting shock on the back of my head. Like someone had slapped the back of my head. Sure thing, Kiki slapped the back of my head.

"What was that for!?" I shouted but I meant it to be a question.

"You were staring off into the Netherlands were not answering us," Mitsuhide explained to me.

"Oh," I said, holding the back of my head where the pain thresh hold was.

 _ **Authors POV:**_

"So what did you want to ask me?" Zen asked them.

"We wanted to know what was wrong. It seems that you are worried about something." Obi asked, balancing a pencil on his nose. Zen looked at the desk that they were sitting at.

The bell rang to get to homeroom and then the announcements came on, telling then what was happening today. Everyone as usually didn't listen to the people who were talking. Zen then realized that Shirayuki again wasn't in homeroom either. Now he was panicking.

 _ **Lunch:**_

Zen hasn't been able to focus in any of his morning classes. What he forgot was that Obi was also in all of his classes. He took note that in every class that they had Shirayuki in, Zen would stare at her seat.

They all met up with each other and headed outside. They could sit in the cafeteria but the Freshman and Sophomores take up the whole entire cafeteria and they cause trouble.

They sat underneath a tree that was near a water fountain. If you were the new kid in the school, you would be most likely to sit there. This was their spot and if they saw you sitting there, protect yourself for the whole year.

Once they got to the tree, they all started to eat their lunches. Obi took a quick glance at Zen to notice that he was getting sidetracked and all of his food was missing his mouth. Obi took his out of character and quickly noticed that has to do with Shirayuki. Obi started to smirk and Mitsuhide noticed that and stopped talking to Kiki.

"What do you want?" that was all that Zen said when he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"What's up with you. You've been staring into space what-" Kiki was being interrupted by Obi.

"Ohh, I know what's wrong, its because Shirayuki isn't here, Hmmmm." odd said in a teasing tone. Zen blushed at this and for the first time during the lunch break, he didn't miss his mouth and just ate his salad.  
No one said anything more about it and soon lunch passed and soon the whole school day had passed.

 _ **Zens house:**_

When Zen got to his house, he didn't expect to see Shirayuki's truck parked in the driveway. He got out of his car and headed inside the "glorious" mansion. When he walked in, Shirayuki was standing inside the front parlor talking to his main house butler **(A/n: No it's not Sebastian)**.

"Shirayuki, what are you doing here?" Zen questioned as he walked to get to her.

"I accidentally left something here." she nervously studdered out.

"Oh, okay let's go get it then, lets head up to my room and we'll go get it," he said, walking out of the parlor.

Once they got up to the room, Shirayuki started searching for he missing idem. Zen set his things down and was watching Shirayuki frantically looking for idem. He keeps on staring at her and decided to ask her a question that was on his mind all day.

"Why weren't you at school today?" As soon as he asked that question she stopped searching and turned to look at him.

"Why do you want to know?" she questioned back. Zen was takin' back.

"I just wanted to know," he said when he got over from being shocked. Shirayuki looked like she was fighting herself on whether to tell him the truth or a lie.

Its alright if you don't want to tell me." he said to make her feel like he was pressuring her.

"It's alright," she sighed, "I was at the hospital," she said.

Zen gave her a wide-eyed look and was silent.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Why can't you tell me?**_

 _ **-**_  
So I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time. ^w ^.

There have been something's going on in my life that was affecting me to not want to do anything. Anyway, I hope you can understand that.

Also, I want to thank you for 100+ followers, that means a lot.

Whelp, I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. ? ﾟﾎﾊ

 **SEE YOU ALL IN 2018.**  
 _ **Love u ❤**_


	5. Chapter 5: Why can't you tell me?

**_:Previously in Ones with Regrets:_**

 _"It's alright if you don't want to tell me," he said to make her feel like he was pressuring her._

 _"It's alright," she sighed, "I was at the hospital," she said._

 _Zen gave her a wide-eyed look and was silent._

 ** _To be continued..._**

Everything was silent except the clock on the wall. Zen was still holding his face of shock. Shirayuki was standing there, unsure of what to say.

The works that were stuck in Zen's mind and mouth wouldn't budge to escape. He wanted to ask why, what was wrong, was it her that was hurting or a family member, or or...or. He didn't know and won't know unless he just asks her. **(A/N: ASK HER ZEN (:V) )**

Shirayuki was shuffling her feet and was waiting for a response, but nothing happened. Five minutes have passed without a word from either one of them. She then started to move towards the door, and Zen snapped out of his conscious to see that she was walking for the exit.

"Shirayuki, what...what's going on," he said gripping her arm. She looked back at him shocked then just looked at the floor.

"I...I cannot tell you that. Sorry," that was the last thing she said before she walked out of the room.

Zen then sighed and kicked a fake object. In a matter of a few seconds, he walked over to his bed and laid out like a starfish.

The ticking of the clock was getting louder or so it seemed. The sun was just saying its last goodbyes until tomorrow. The exhausts of the cars were becoming less vacant.

He was just about to let his eyes flutter close but he then started to think about the past. Though, being sometimes has a hard time remembering it (-_-"), he started to think and tried to remember.

One thing he remembered that happened was once and sometimes twice, a month Shirayuki was unable to go play with him and he never understood why.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **The past~** ~~~~~~~~~~~}

 ** _A little boy was walking up to a little cabin that was really hard to see in the distance._**

 ** _Zen walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door. He was expecting to see Shirayuki but what he saw want Shirayuki. It was her father opening the front door frantically and ran out tube door. He was being followed by EMTs pushing a gurney. (Didn't spell that right I know)._**

 ** _He saw a glimpse of red. Shirayuki's hair. He always loved her hair and was always attracted to it when the sun shined down on it._**

 ** _He had a look on his face of worried and wonder but mostly scared._**

{~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~}

Zen shot up like a person coming up for air. The tiredness quickly vanished and he moved quickly down the stairs and out the front doors. Hoping to see her blue truck still outside in his driveway, but he was meet with the vacancy of life except for the water fountain that was seriously unessential.

With much great disapproval, he clambered up tube stairs and into the mansion that would keep him captive until tomorrow.

: **Next day at school:**

Zen was itching to get to school to ask Shirayuki if why she was at the hospital for the same reason as it was the reason why she went there a long time ago.

He got his things from his locker and went to homeroom. Shirayuki was sitting in her seat reading a book. He started to walk toward her but he was stopped by a tugging on his clothes collar.

"HEY!" he shouted. He cut off his response when his friends came into view. "What are you doing Zen? I thought you were going to say away from her during homeroom or when everyone is near her." Mitsuhide questioned.

"Your right, thanks for stopping me," Zen said giving a weak smile but his friends didn't notice the weakness in his smile. Mitsuhide padded him on the shoulder and they all walked and sat at their desks.

They went on with the day but Zen almost slipped a few times. He wanted nothing more than just to stop everything and just burst out in class and ask her. But his "pride", mostly Mitsuhide, was stopping him doing so. Mitsuhide was doing this to protect Zen from anyone noticing/ knowing that Shirayuki was helping him with his failing grades.

It was eating at his mind but he knows he has to wait until later today for tutoring. He could ask her then and he can find a way to ask her without it coming our the wrong way.

He just wanted to know what was wrong and if there was a way for him to help.

 **:Shirayuki:**

Shirayuki knew that Zen wanted to ask her again what is wrong, and if there was a way for him to help. She is really, seriously flattered that he cares but she can't get it out of her mind that if she becomes venerable around him, she could be hurt again.

She wanted to tell him really but she can't just yet. Her day went on as usual except the looks she was getting from Zen. It felt as though he was burning holes in her back and he was giving her worried glances. But what confused her most was he sometimes would look at her and give her a thinking look. **(A/N: Shocker)**

: **Zens house:**

The tension cloud was gone but there was something still there. They were working on the English vocabulary and Shirayuki made a small quiz for him to take. Zen was silently fidgeting underneath the table and he was making sure Shirayuki wouldn't notice. But he didn't know that she did notice.

Zen then sighed and then asked her.

"Was going to the hospital the same as why you went there a long time ago?" Shirayuki was a bit taken back by this and decided to answer him truly.

"Yes, it is for the same reason. I have cancer it may or may not be curable. I've had to go to the hospital when I was younger to get check-ups and sometimes I would have to go because sometimes it became a problem." she explained, and she felt relieved that he now knew. She wanted to tell him a long time ago but by the time she finally decided to tell him, he had left for his better life.

-  
So I hope you are happy with this update. I think this is my fastest upload for this book. Idk.

I literally when on the app to check notifications and I saw all you wonderful people voting on the story. (I seriously mean that you guys are wonderful and amazing people) I decided to see how far I got with this chapter and it was nowhere so I just was typing this for the past 3hrs.

If there are mistakes I will take care of them later.

As I've said I hoped you liked this chapter and I see you all in the next one.

 ** _Love you_**  
 ** _~emily_**

 ** _Chapter 6: Can I trust you fully?_**


End file.
